FBGM
by ArashitheGod
Summary: Naruto just wants to have fun and can think of no better way than spending time with some beautiful women. Warning lemons and incest
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and his Mother were coming back from buying that weeks groceries. Naruto's mom, Kushina, was wearing a tight, light blue blouse with the top three buttons undone, giving everyone a few of her considerable cleavage along with a light blue mini skirt that showed off her magnificent ass.

Naruto suddenly heard a guy from across the street say to his buddies, "Hey, look at the ass on that MILF."

Naruto turned to glare at the man, but he was quite shocked when Kushina gave the man a sexy wink and began to walk with a more seductive sway. She subtly lowered her skirt, showing off her dark blue thong. Naruto suddenly felt a strong sense of possessiveness over the woman, she was his! His Mother. She was his to fuck… 'Wait, what. No.. I can't…' He glanced at her swaying ass and bit his cheek, hoping the pain would calm his instant hard-on down. It didn't. 'Dad's out of town for the next few weeks. We can break her… make her ours forever.' His barely held self control shattered as a small part of his mind said this.

"You know, that guy probably jizzed his pants from that little show." Naruto commented as they walked in the front door, Naruto locking the door behind him.

She looked over her shoulder at him with a smile, "Probably, we didn't stop to ask." Giving Naruto a wink she walking away, still swaying her hips, giving Naruto the same show she just gave the village.

Only now… he could do something about it.

Naruto was behind her in an instant. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist and started grinding his semi hard on into her ass. "W-what are you doing!" she almost yelled. Naruto slipped his hand up her stomach and squeezed her right tit through her clothes, causing her to moan.

"I can't take it anymore! I've wanted to fuck k you since I was nine years old mom, and if your hell bent of dressing like a slut gagging for cock than I'm more than happy to give you all the cock you can handle!" Naruto said loudly while trying to undo the buttons on her blouse, which was difficult, given her struggling.

"B-but I'm your mother." she replied weakly as Naruto finally give up trying to unbutton her shirt and just rip the shirt right off of her, showing off Kushina's dark blue bra.

"And I don't give a fuck! I'm going to fuck you until you break! When i'm done with you you won't even be able to think about walking for the next month. You'll be confined to your bed, right where I want you." Naruto hissed lustfully. He pulled his crotch back, only to give her ass a hard slap with the flat of his palm. While she was still recovering from her stinging behind he twisted her around to face him and covered her mouth with his while forcing his tongue inside. As well as guiding her hand down to his crotch, curling her slender fingers around his rock hard girth through his jeans.

After that Naruto spun her around again, crouching as he went he grabbed her skirt. His face was right behind her ass, giving him a front row seat when he pulled the skirt down so fast her nice ass jiggled around.

Pushing her down onto the floor Naruto stood back to admire her figure, her tits filling out her bra almost to the spilling point, while her blue thong stretched around her ass like a second skin. Ice blue stockings accented her creamy thighs. He threw his top off and hastily pulled his jeans and boxers down, revealing her his rock hard twelve inch cock.

She paled as she saw his dick in both shock and fear. She started to crawl away as fast as she could on her hands and knees but Naruto latched onto her ass cheeks roughly and drag her back. "N-Naruto, how-how big is that?" She stuttered.

Naruto looked at her in amusement. "It doesn't even matter Mom. All you need to know is this is the thing your going to worship for the rest of your life." He chuckled darkly.

She got even paler as his earlier words repeated in her head. That thing would kill her! Naruto didn't care however. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her around close enough that her breasts rubbed against his thighs. Before she could move at all Naruto had his fingers tangled in her hair, a tight grip on her head. He leaned his pelvis forward, rubbing the bulbous head of his engorged dick on her lips. Almost a full minute of this only caused her lips to get covered in his slimy pre-cum. He growled and pinched her nose closed with one of his hands. Less than thirty seconds later she was shaking, "Open UP!" Naruto pulled her head down and his hips forward just as she gasped for air, forcing his dick into her mouth and almost down her throat. Mindless of her verbal protest (as the vibration was rapidly wiping all thought from his head aside from the words Good, Faster, and Wet from his vocabulary) he pulled back and roughly rammed right back into her sweet mouth, using her face as a fuck toy. Since he hadn't masturbated in a few days he blew his sizable load quickly. Within minutes he was choking her with his cum and it poured down her throat. Pulling back for the final spurt her hit the bridge of her nose, the speed it hit made it splatter across her face like a warm, sticky spider's web.

Naruto leaned down and tore her bra off. Letting her firm breasts swing freely. Kushina was still gasping for breath so her lips were limp, saliva and cum drooling onto her breasts. She swayed back and forth and looked up at Naruto woozily. "I'm not finished yet, I'm going to fuck those giant tits of yours."

She gave a sloppy grin, "Well come on then stud, they're all yours." She got closer to Naruto and held her tits together. He grabbed her shoulders and slid his dick in-between her tits, the head touching her chin. As soon as it tapped her chin Naruto was humping her chest at a rapid pace.

"Oh fuck, Mom your tits are so fucking amazing, suck my dick as well." He moaned. She leaned her head down and scooped that last few inches into her mouth. Naruto felt himself getting close several minutes later. Pulling back he pushed her down on the ground softly. His knees on either sides of her chest he crushed her tits on his cock, pumping his hips as fast as he could to finish himself off her grunted loudly and started spraying her face. His cum carving wide arcs through the air, coating the red headed woman's hair and face in a white glaze.

"I've never seen so much cum in my life Naruto…" She said breathlessly, subconsciously licking her face clean. Just seeing her do that brought Naruto's cock back to full mast in a second flat. He was about ready to bend her over and rape her when a jutsu his dad taught him came to mind to help with his training, thanks to his amazing stamina and chakra reserves. "Mom, have you ever been gang-banged." He asked innocently. She looked at Naruto with wide eyes, not sure where this was going. "N-no I haven't Naruto… why?"

Naruto just continued smirking at her. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear. Kushina's eyes shot wide open, a look of horror on her face. The cum covered woman jerked upright and started scrambling away as fast as she could. Naruto dashed forward grabbed her by the ankles and dragged the screaming Kushina into his room. He threw her onto the bed and locked the door with a chakra seal.

"S-sweetie this is getting too far, stop it now. Please…" She begged.

"Heh, I'm just getting started. What are you, crazy?" Naruto said with a cruel smirk. He formed a cross symbol with his finger and four Kage Bunshin appeared. All just as naked and well hung as he was.

"I put enough chakra in these clones to last a month. Each." Naruto smirked harder as she whimpered. Before she could even begin to fend them off he already had her pinned down on the bed, his arms holding her hands over her head.

He then positioned his twelve inch dick at her entrance, and shoved it in her all the way in one thrust.

"Oh God!" Was all she got out before the four clones surrounded her on the bed. Naruto began to bounce Kushina up and down on his cock. She was about to scream out as an orgasm overwhelmed her but one of Naruto's shoved his cock in her mouth, making her choke and gag all over his dick.

The original Naruto came inside her, painting her womb a sticky white. Kushina's pleasured cries, muffled by a solid ten inches of cock, caused the clone fucking her face to grunt and force his cock as far down her throat as he could and drop his load directly into her stomach.

Kushina shoved the clone away and began to cough. She struggled to keep all the cum in her stomach. All of a sudden one of the other clones grabbed her head and started throat fucking her as roughly as he could. It barely lasted a minute before it came as well. Kushina gagged on the cum flooding down her throat as she was still trying to keep the other clone's seed down. Just as the clone pulled out the last shot of cum from his orgasm shot out and hit the center of her forehead. She was taken completely by surprise as she felt herself cum again as Naruto forced another orgasm out of her. She felt Naruto's cum pour into her again, making her jump slightly as his cum warmed her pussy. She screamed in reluctant pleasure as it filled her up more and more.

As she screamed one Naruto, who had been jacking off the entire time, finally came, aiming his dick right at Kushina's body. It shot wad after wad of hot jizz at her, covering her tits, stomach, hair, face and lips. Just as her tongue snaked out to lick the cum on her bottom lip the last clone grabbed her head and shoved it's dick into her mouth and came. Since her tongue was extended her slid down her throat without anything blocking his large cock before the flood started. The last clone's load was easily the biggest… or she was just filled with so much cum it started coming back up, as the semen started oozing back up her throat and out of her clenched lips as the clone busted a nut inside her mouth.

Naruto pulled out of Kushina and backed off, followed by his clones. Cum flooding out of her abused pussy and mouth, Kushina finished hacking up gooey white liquid just in time to see all five Naruto's start beating themselves off above her.

"Time for a Bukkake Mom!" Was all that Naruto said before they all came, pouring load after load on her, showering her in their seed, making her glisten from the complete layer of semen covering her. The four clones dispelled with a quick thought from the original.

With the clones gone Naruto decided he was going to enjoy her himself all night long.

Seconds later he had her on her hands and knees, fucking her doggy style, while watching transfixed as her plump ass shake every which way every time he slammed his cock into her pussy "Fuck yes!" He shouted as he came in her pussy again. Slapping her ass good and hard for good measure, making her scream out and fall onto the mattress. Naruto stopped her fall by grabbing her by the tits and pulling her back up, flush against his chest while still hammering into of her at an inhuman speed.

"Okay Mom, for the next three weeks until dad gets back I'm going to fuck you every day. You hear me? Fucking say it bitch, fucking scream that you're my fuck toy for the next few weeks Mom!"

With her tongue hanging all the way out and her eyes half lidded she vaguely felt another orgasm coming. She managed to shout out "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck you're fucking me so hard! I'm your bitch! Yours to fuck whenever you want baby! oh yes, yes, yes!" She screamed as they both came in unison, Naruto flooding her again with even more of his cum. Naruto then flipped her around and fucked her in the missionary position.

He fucked her raw for another hour. Her pussy was a gaping mess, but her kept pounding her into the mattress. Naruto gripped her shoulder and flipped her over, he was barely outside of her pussy for a second before he expertly speared her ruined pussy again and continued fucker her when she was face down, her tits pushed into the bed, while her ass was clenched tight. Naruto started spanking her ass harder and faster.

"Yes you fucking slut, you like getting fucked stupid huh? Fuck yeah, your nice tight slutty pussy is mine!" Naruto leaned forward so he was slamming almost straight down into her pussy and his thrusts went even faster, making her scream her lungs out for the next five minutes as he fucked her as hard as he possibly could until they finally came. Kushina gave a gasping wheeze and passed out.

Naruto growled and put his hand on the back of her neck, "Kushina! Naruto! Are you home?" 'Fuck. It's Temari I forgot she's staying here while Dad was out of the village… Wait this could be even better than just mom!'Naruto thought, dark lust making itself even more pronounced.

Naruto forced his chakra into Kushina's chakra network, waking her up with a start. She cried out as her pussy screamed at her, it was completely raw. "Go shower, now. Temari is here and once you get done. I'm going to continue fucking the hell out of both of you with my Kage Bunshin."

Kushina whimpered, but unsteadily made her was to the bathroom to clean and heal herself.


	2. Chapter 2

When Naruto woke up hours after screwing his mom into a near sex induced coma. He cursed out loud as he saw it was eleven thirty at night. He forgot it was Halloween tonight; the guys must have left for the party already. 'Fuck. That sucks; there go my plans for the night…' Glancing over at his Mom he also decided she had as much as she could handle for now. Her pussy was a puffy, angry red color. Granted the red was covered rather nicely in the several coats of his seed painting her a glazed white, but still…

"You know boy, you owe me for making sure your mom didn't get pregnant. Well, no. I've also upped your lust so much you're now a mindless fuck machine who'll fuck any woman with a sexy body at the drop of a hat… so maybe it evens out." Kyuubi's words and the malicious laughter that followed went unheard. Naruto continued his thoughts, unaware of the beast fiddling with his body.

"Shame this bitch's shower took so long, Temari was out the door, most likely to visit uncle Nagato's smoking hot wife Konan, before she even turned on the water. Mmm, Konan… nice big tits, fat ass, with sexy exotic blue hair, and orange eyes that I would absolutely love staring up at me as her lips are stretched around my dick. Yeah, she'd be an awesome fuck; Nagato's always back in Ame on business as the Amekage anyway, not like he'd ever know." Naruto mused to himself with a smirk as he went downstairs, not even bothering to put anything on aside from a pair of boxers.

"Already picking out potential targets eh? Now that's planning ahead. I can't wait to see who your next target is." Kyuubi laughed as he sent his container a subtle mental image. The blonde wouldn't even know it wasn't originally his idea to think of the girls, just that they were on the list of potential girls to fuck.

So after a few minutes Naruto started, walking into the living room, planning on heading to the kitchen for a drink when he stopped frozen, he couldn't believe his eyes. His sister Tayuya was in nothing but a purple bra and matching purple hot pants. Naruto didn't even notice he had stopped to stare at her, his dick becoming hard enough his boxers nearly ripped. His Sister's pants framed what was actually voted to be the most fuckable ass in the village. Secretly, of course, since she would most definitely kill anyone involved in such a poll. He also had it on good authority she'd never let any of the few boyfriends she's had talk her into sex of any kind. Which was also voted the fourth fastest way to die to the leaf village.

With a little bit of help from the Kyuubi Naruto's thoughts were growing more and more depraved in regards to what he was going to do to her perfectly untouched ass she turned around, her eyes landing on his crotch instantly. She gasped, her eyes widening heavily before she calmed down, a sly smile etching its way onto her face that did nothing to calm his mood. "Aww, does little Naru-chan likes what he sees? Does seeing me like this turn you on?" She taunted in a voice that was almost mocking him. Naruto decided to return fire for once.

"Well obviously, your tits aren't all that impressive but your giant ass is enough to make me mess my boxers." He replied.

She paused, a bit taken aback. She recovered quickly and with another sly smirk she continued, her tone just as mocking as before, "You can look. But you can't have, you bad boy, you think you're the only one who's been trying to get inside my pants?" smirked Tayuya as she teased her little Naru-chan

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Believe me when I say I know how many have tried, and who the fuck says I can't? What's stopping me from bending you over the table right now and fucking you cross-eyed?" Naruto replied instantly.

She blinked owlishly, "…What! Are you into incest little brother? Well too fucking bad I ain't into that kind of shit, besides who would be into that kind of crap." She asked rhetorically. He was obviously screwing with her.

"Why don't you go upstairs and ask mom? She's on my bed covered in quite a bit of my cum from when I fucked her raw yesterday. Why do you think I'm down here? Her pussy's too red and sore to use." He said plainly.

Instantly Tayuya's mouth dropped wide open at her brother's admission of incest. She scoffed and turned around, hooking her fingers onto the edges of her hot pants she tugged them down a few inches, her luscious ass spilling out of the tight clothing, revealing her black thong and thrust her ass out towards him as a final taunt. Only to gasp as he was already behind her, giving her ass a slap hard enough to send her stumbling. She spun around, only to take a step back as the large bulge in Naruto's boxers looked even bigger up close. Naruto gripped the back of her head and bent her over the couch. His thumb hooked around the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down, his cock flopping and landing right between her clothed cheeks. She groaned involuntarily as his warm length was ground into her.

"Naruto ge-get the fuck off of me dammit!" Tayuya struggled. Naruto stopped grinding into her ass and pulled her back harshly by the hair. Tayuya wound up on her ass staring up at her brother twitching member. It's intimidating girth actually resting on her forehead. "You see this? This is what I'm going use to fuck your dirty little mouth with; It's time you used your mouth for something else. Then I'm going bang your tight ass in every position known to man. When I'm done your ass will be so broken no one but me will even fit in it anymore." Naruto promised as Tayuya turned her head around and saw that his eyes had turned from a clear blue to a dark red color.

To Naruto's surprise Tayuya was able to get loose and sprang to her feet. She sprinted up the stairs with Naruto right behind her. She just passed the top step when Naruto tackled her from behind. Swapping them both in mid-air for the blankets in one of the spare bedrooms with Kawarimi no Jutsu Naruto pinned her below him. His eyes wide with lust as the normally brash girl whimpered and squirmed below him.

He grinned suddenly, an idea forming. "Tell you what sis, I feel like in a generous mood right now, so why don't you give me the best blowjob ever and I'll consider not fucking your ass to ruin." Tayuya grimaced at both his perverted grin and at the giant twitching piece of meat pressed against her thigh. "Fine." She spat. Naruto giggled gleefully and sat on the edge of the bed as she positioned herself between his legs.

Tayuya worked her mouth, until she got a good amount of saliva built up. Leaning over, she let it drizzle from her mouth, and coat Naruto's cock head. Naruto moaned at the feel of the liquid hitting his sensitive organ, and even more when Tayuya gripped it tightly and started beating him off. Tayuya stared him right in the eyes, having heard this got guys off faster. She was willing to try anything to get this over with, and took as much as she could into her mouth, slurping as she pulled back. Letting him slip from her lips with a loud pop.

Naruto sighed in pleasure. Tayuya, taking this as a good sign, did it again, going even slower this time. Squeezing her lips as tight as she could for added pleasure. Once he was free with another, even louder pop she started licking him from base to tip, swirling her tongue around the crown before sucking the head back in. Naruto groaned loudly at her actions, the feeling sending waves of pleasure through him. Tayuya took her time, ravishing his penis with her mouth, being careful about her teeth. No point to giving him a reason to get angry with her…

She sucked him slowly and deeply, using her tongue to massage as much of him as she could reach, occasionally pulling back to give attention to his unnaturally large testicles. Tayuya bobbed her head slowly while gently stroking what she couldn't fit into her mouth.

She preferred doing this of her own desire, not being coerced into it, but she didn't want to have her brother sticking his giant cock of his into her ass. 'He actually tastes pretty good maybe I shou-NO! You are not enjoying this. Just get him off so we can leave.' Naruto groaned when Tayuya started to moan around him, the moans actually being her fighting with herself, her mental battle turned verbal as she subconsciously noticed the vibrations getting him off more. With nearly half of him in her mouth, and his head near her throat, Naruto was getting annoyed. He pushed her head up gently, letting her do the work as she released his cock with an over the top slurp and pop.

"You're doing okay, but you're never going to make me cum if you don't use your throat. Hurry up, or I'll do it myself." Naruto threatened his sister as she was hovering near his cock.

Placing her lips around the tip, she slowly slid down, until she hit her gag reflex. Forcing the urge down, she got maybe four inches deeper, before being overwhelmed. Pulling back quickly, she began rubbing the excess saliva from her actions onto his length. Tayuya then began to taste something coming out of her brother's dick, and was really hoping he would cum soon. She kept going, at least until she was forced to start swallowing every few bobs. Tayuya soon had her mouth full of what she thought was cum and pulled back to swallow.

"Okay, I made you cum. Now let's forget this ever happened Naruto." She said, starting to stand up. Until Naruto's hands forced her back down. "I haven't cum yet, that was just my pre-cum. And what did I say about trying harder? It looked like you were barely even trying at all. This isn't a good way to convince me to not fuck you rotten." Tayuya gritted her teeth and glared at him. She leaned forward and took him back into her mouth. In her anger she forced her head down several inches lower than before, bobbing her head up and down rapidly.

"I got a surprise for you, kid." Kyuubi snickered as it secretly began to manipulate Naruto's regeneration in a very specific way. Enjoying the show, and enjoying that he could make it even better more.

Tayuya continued in this vein for a while; sucking as much as she could fit without choking, stroking what she couldn't, and swallowing the bittersweet liquid he released when necessary. When she felt him jump, she knew he was getting close. The telltale swelling a few seconds later told her that he was about to explode… and explode he did. He shot out three spurts, before he began spraying his seed into her mouth like a fire hose. What's more was that each of the spurts alone was more than most men let loose through their entire orgasm. She had to swallow at an insane pace just to keep up, barely being able to do such as cum leaked out of the edges of her mouth. She tried to back away, only to find her brother's hands gripping the back of her head, forcing her to swallow his cum. Now she had no choice but to endure the best she could. Her throat was forced to work overtime trying to take on the steady stream for almost three whole minutes before it began to wane. When he finally let her go, she pulled back taking in heaping breaths of air as she collapsed to the ground, cum leaking from her mouth as she coughed up several cups of his seed onto the floor.

"Well that was pretty average Sis, but you did do one things right." Tayuya looked at her brother hopefully, as of cum drooled onto her tits. "You got me nice and lubricated so I can fuck your ass even harder!" He cried happily, dashing all hope she had of getting away. She watched numbly as he grabbed her forearm and lifted her onto the bed on her back. He gripped her breasts and began to toy with them as his other hand undid the clasp of her bra. As it came undone Naruto began to toy with her nipples, licking and sucking on her sensitive flesh. Making her squirm in agonizing pleasure before he grabbed her and flipped her over.

He grabbed her hot pants and pulled them down to the middle of her creamy thighs, smirking at his sister's thong, something his family must have a weakness for. The women seemed to love wearing them, and he sure as hell wasn't complaining as he got to take them off of them.

Naruto gripped Tayuya's hips to prevent her from escaping and lifted her ass up, putting her in the doggy style position with her face and chest still lying on the bed. He scooped up some of his cum and used it to lube up her asshole with one finger before he pushed his cock between her legs and rubbed it against her slit, making her gasp as it sawed along her clit, coating it with her juices so that it was even more lubricated. When he was satisfied he spread her cheeks with his thumbs, exposing her rose bud, and slowly sunk his entire length into her puckered hole.

Naruto grunted and kept thrusting harshly forward, sinking deeper and deeper into her bowels. Tayuya's muffled screams only spurring him on. Naruto closed his eyes and sighed blissfully, paying no heed to how long he just stayed in that position, savoring the feeling of being buried balls deep in his sister's perfect ass. He came back to reality when Tayuya screamed at him to hurry the hell up. Now on all fours she pulled forward an inch and then thrust herself back, her tired arms wobbling precariously in the process. She turned her head to look over her shoulder and their gazes met. "Come on Naruto is that all you got! You wanted to fuck my ass so bad before, so fuck it already! What's stopping you, you got cold feet or something" She sneered.

Not wanting to disappoint his sister Naruto pulled all the way out, grinning as her hole immediately sealed itself up, and then gently but firmly thrust all the way back in. He continued like that, setting an agonizingly slow pace, making sure to brush against all the right spots. Tayuya's ass made lewd sucking noises as it desperately tried to keep Naruto's thick cock inside, only to fail with a 'pop' as each time his mushroom-like head pulled free of her tight sphincter.

Tayuya's moans grew louder as the slow pumping brought her closer and closer to orgasm, creating a burning heat inside her, but not enough to give her the last push she so desired. She would have loved to thrust back at him, impaling herself and forcing a more energetic rhythm, but she barely had the strength to stay on her hands and knees let alone move them.

"Harder! God! Yes! Naruto fuck my ass harder! Don't stop, don't fucking stop you hear me!" She cried. The amount of desire and lust in her voice made Naruto's cock, if possible, grow even harder than it already was. He pulled out again and stayed there, poised at her back entrance. Leaning forwards he pushed back in sharply so he was molded against her back with his head over her left shoulder.

"Get ready Tayu-chan!" He whispered in a husky voice with his mouth right next to her ear, "I'm going to pound into you and I'm not going to stop until I've emptied myself in your tight fucking ass, my cock is the only cock that's allowed inside you, no one else's. You're my bitch now, just like mom." Smirked Naruto as he thrust faster and harder into her ass.

Tayuya could only whimper in response as he snaked his left arm up to circle her slim waist. His right arm went around her chest and groped the opposite breast. Leaning back so they were both upright Naruto made good on his promise and started pounding into her ass at full speed. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoed throughout the room as he barely removed half of his member before slamming back in. Tayuya's pent up orgasm finally exploded with a scream of ecstasy that went on and on, seemingly growing with every thrust. Naruto's grin threatened to split his face as he saw the seal he slapped on her ass activate and light up with a soft blue glow. His creation was a success. Time would only tell when he would use it.

For a good half hour Naruto pounded into his sister's asshole, never slowing down, even when her voice broke from her continuous screaming or when she went limp in his arms, the only sign of consciousness from her being the whimpers of pleasure that escaped her mouth. Her orgasm never subsided as his relentless thrusts forbade her from coming down. Eventually Naruto felt his loin's burn and he could no longer hold back his release. Pulling as far back as he could he slammed forward as his orgasm started. He could feel her ass flatten against his crotch as he buried that last inch that her massive ass denied him before he let loose, splashing her bowels with one of the biggest loads he ever produced.

He didn't know how long he was cumming for, but when he came down from his high Tayuya was unconscious. He contemplated pulling out of her, but she was still milking his erect cock and he did have some pent up energy to spare before he could go to bed. Rolling onto his side he took her limp body with him. Lazily pumping his cock into her ass he lost himself in thought. Wondering when his Mom was going to be healed enough to fuck some more. He groaned suddenly as he came inside Tayuya's ass once more. And just like that, inspiration. He never fucked his mom's ass.

Naruto grinned. He would just have to fix that problem… juuust as soon as he came inside his Sister's ass a few more times, even unconscious it felt amazing.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto groggily stumbled into his kitchen early the next morning to see his mother standing over the counter-top setting out the breakfast. Looking over at the clock it read nine twenty eight am, which meant he had at least another thirty minutes before Kakashi would arrive to meet up with the rest of his team.

Looking over at his sex slave-er, mother, he saw she was wearing high heels, a tight top that only just came over her breasts and left the top buttons undone showing a lot of cleavage and finally tight white jeans that showed her red and black thong. To sum it up, he just found an incredibly enjoyable way to spend the next thirty minutes!

Walking over behind her he noticed she hadn't heard him, not giving her any warning as he walked up behind her and pushed her over the counter top. Grinding his semi-hard cock into her backside he hooked each of his index fingers around her thong straps and pulled them upwards. Not enough to snap them, but the back of her underwear disappeared into the valley of her ass.

Kushina groaned as he gave her firm ass a good slap. She couldn't even get a word in edgewise before her jeans were pulled down to her ankles and she felt his huge hard cock sawing back and forth between her cheeks. "N-Naruto-kun! Wait! I'm still sore from last night!" Kushina protested, but Naruto kept undressing her, pulling her thong off before he responded. "I have about thirty minutes before I meet my team and that gives us enough time for me to give you a good quick fuck. And don't worry. Tayuya-chan taught me last night that the asshole is a very under rated hole." He said mischievously. He lined himself up with her back entrance and started pushing. He was surprised when the head of his cock along with the first five inches suck into her ass right away. He grinned as he figured it out. "What a naughty Mother you are, how often do you play with your ass?" He asked. He didn't give her a chance to reply however as he pulled back and slammed his hips forward. The loud slap her ass made was only matched by the sound of her tits hitting the counter, her arms having given out on her and she climaxed. "Ooooooh." She moaned out as her ass was beaten red. Naruto's hips a blur as he savored the ability to hammer into her as fast as he wanted.

Naruto said nothing as he continued to take her from behind, watching his mom's ass bounce to and fro. It was the most erotic thing he could imagine aside from his sister's ass flesh jiggling the same way. Kushina continued screaming and moaning while he fucked her into the cold hard counter top.

"Ngh, you like that mom?" He grunted as he started slapping her ass, making her scream louder.

"Oh God baby, please stop! I can't take much more!" She cried. This had the opposite effect she was going for, arousing him further, and making him increase his speed even more. The sound of her ass impacting his crotch was almost deafening.

"Just give in mom! Say you're my sex slave!"

Kushina leaned forward a little more, trying to crawl up onto the counter and away from her son. Seeing her moving Naruto naturally assumed she wanted to change positions. He pulled her back and angled her upwards. Naruto grinned when he saw that if he slowed down and pumped into her tight ass hard enough her breasts would bounce up and hit her face.

"You're so great, letting me fuck you. I bet none of the guys I know ever get to fuck their mom's like this."

Kushina just groaned in response, trying to ignore the warm feeling of pride in her chest and the multiple orgasms that she was experiencing from said feeling.

"And even if they do, none of their moms are anywhere near as beautiful as you. I've got the hottest mom anywhere! And I'm fucking you! Say you're my new slave, mom."

"You… you're fucking me, Naruto-kun! You're fucking your new slave!" The multiple orgasms, and compliments were clouding her mind. Kushina would say and do anything at this point to keep the sensations she was experiencing right now.

Naruto smirked as he pulled back and thrust deep into Kushina's bowels, causing her to cry out. "You like that Mom? Do you like the fact you're teenage son is getting you off so well?"

Naruto pulled back on his Mother's long red hair, angling her even higher. "God your pussy feels so good Mom, you fucking slut!" Kushina moaned loudly, long past caring what he called her. She wiggled her hips as best she could as Naruto thrust up into her.

Finally after about fifteen minutes of fucking Naruto pulled out. "Get on your knees and open your mouth." Kushina did so without question, sliding down his body until she was on the floor she turned around and opened her mouth wide, her tongue pushed out as far as it would go.

"Don't choke!" He chirped, right before he slid his cock into her mouth. He didn't stop when he hit the back of her mouth, only pushed his hips forward harder. He let out a content sigh as he felt his entire cock being massaged by her mouth and throat.

A few seconds of this was enough for Naruto before he started fucking her face, his large balls slapping her chin with every thrust. The small bits of pain this caused were thankfully small enough to only add to the pleasure of the experience. "Fuck yesssss!" He hissed as he came. He reluctantly pulled out of her warm, wet throat and jerked himself off as fast as he could to keep his orgasm going, his cum flying out of his twitching cock, splashing all over her big tits before he aimed up, his last few shots painting both her cheeks and nose with thick ropes of his seed.

"That was great Mom!" He shouted happily as he zipped up his pants. Kissing her miraculously cum-free forehead he started running towards the door. "I'll be seeing you later Mom! That was just an appetizer for tonight, since we didn't get to finish last night!" He shouted over his shoulder as he stepped outside. Leaving his Mother to clean up the cum covered mess in the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

After finishing up his training for the day Naruto decided to head over to his Aunt Konan's house. Seeing as his Uncle Nagato was still the acting Kage over in Ame, she was left all to her lonesome… something he was going to cure.

He stopped at the gate of her house, seeing her walking up her porch steps carrying what he could only guess was groceries in both arms. She stood at five foot eight, with shoulder length blue hair. She was wearing a blue tie-on shirt that barely covered her front, leaving quite a lot of the sides of her amazing D-cup tits in view and a pair of tight sweat pants that showed off her amazing ass.

Running up to help her as she struggled to open the door he called out "Yo Auntie Konan, let me get those bags for ya!" He greeted.

She turned and gave him a smile that sent the blood rushing to his lower regions. "Thank you Naruto-kun, I knew I should have only taken two bags at a time, or simply sealed them in scrolls. I was having a bit of trouble trying to do it myself." She gave the bags to Naruto, unlocked the door before ushering him inside where he went to the living room while she left to store everything in the kitchen.

As Naruto sat on the couch he watched her walk to the kitchen. He couldn't keep his eyes off her ass. The way it shifted from side to side as she walked brought him to full mast in seconds. As he was only wearing a pair of jockey shorts and a tank top it wasn't very hard to see his monster cock inflating. "Damn… she's just begging to get fucked! She might as well have the word's 'Ready To Be Fucked' tattooed on her forehead' He mused lustfully. It was a surprise when instead of walking through the room to another seat Konan slid over the armrest on his chair and right onto his lap. She was slowly grinding right onto his cock; the sultry smile on her face slight widening of the smile when she sat down indicated she knew he had a boner.

"So Naruto… I hear that I'm getting a lot of admirers lately."

He shifted a bit underneath her, making his pelvis match her movements, both of them groaning lightly at the small bits of pleasure the act caused. "A lot is an understatement. Everywhere I go everybody always asks how I got such a hot Aunt. Plus, if I have to listen to Kiba brag about how one of these days he's going to fuck you and cum all over your perfect body I'm going to go crazy." He commented.

Her face turned scarlet, but she quickly pushed it back down. "Oh? And what else have you heard about your friends wanting to do to me?" She said, grinning, probably laughing her ass off on the inside.

"Well, I think I heard someone say they wanted to put your hair in pigtails and use them and hand grips while fucking you from behind. Some were more interested in your beautiful voice, making you scream in pleasure like a wanton slut and such. Oh, and some even wanted to get together and gang-bang you."

"Well, they can wish for whatever they like, but it won't happen." She laughed, getting up and heading back to the kitchen.

Naruto sat there for a moment, contemplating what to do before getting up and following her into the kitchen. "Oh? Are you sure? I mean Uncle Nagato is hardly ever here. You must be getting lonely. With all these young men wanting to bend you over and make you theirs over and over again it must be so tempting. You're saying you haven't even considered it?" He said as he stood directly behind her.

She looked over her shoulder at him with a teasing smirk. "You seem a bit too interested for this to be idle curiosity, but if you must know there have been occasions when I can't help but think 'what would it be like to give in and let all these young men have their way with me? Just let myself go and let them slack their never ending lust on my body." Konan admitted as she looked through the bags.

"Bent over the table while they pull on my hair, pounding into my pussy with those young hard cocks. Maybe I should go visit Kiba, Sasuke, or Neji and see what they would think about having their way with me?" She said jokingly. Naruto grinned widely, walking closer he wrapped his arms around her chest, slipping his hands into her shirt. "No need. I already called them, and Suigetsu, when I was walking over. They should be here soon and you can experience our 'endless lust' first hand." He chuckled.

Before she should respond he stopped caressing her breasts and pulled his hands out of her shirt. Giving a sharp tug to her shoulder Naruto pulled her back into his arms, carrying her bridal style into the living room. She could hear a lot of excited chatter before they even left the kitchen. When they passed the threshold into the living room she could see the boys Naruto listed standing together, erections clearly visible, no doubt obtained from thinking about her.

She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off as Naruto set her down and grabbed her top, ripping it, and her bra, in half. Her large D-cup breasts swinging free. It happened too fast for her to see, but she was pushed forward, away from Naruto into the middle of the four other boys. Each of the four grabbing her arms and legs, forcing her down on the couch.

Sasuke and Neji braided her hair into two pigtails on either side of her head, 'Probably to grab onto me while fucking me.' Konan thought with a shiver as she kept struggling against them. Kiba and Suigetsu grabbed onto her flailing legs and held them down as they pulled her sweat pants off, showing off her Aqua blue silk laced panties. If the sight of her in her tight fitting clothes caused them to become further aroused, this put them into a mad lust as their cocks seems to grow longer and harder at the sight of her thinly covered cunt. The five boys pulled away to admire her semi naked form as she whimpered in slight fear at the large hard dicks lined up in front of her.

She tried to pull away, but it was to no avail as she was forced to her knees. Kiba forced his cock into her mouth a second later.

"Come on bitch, use that tongue for something good!" He barked. Konan groaned and began sucking and licking Kiba's cock until he began pumping in and out of her mouth rapidly. He came seconds later, shooting his cum into her mouth and down her throat. He pulled out early, his last shot landing on her hair. She gagged and coughed up the cum in her mouth, which pooled on the couch below her.

Before she even knew what happened she was pulled away and bent over the coffee table. She felt hands groping her ass cheeks, making her moan. The hands then grabbed and pulled her panties off. Her ass now completely bare to the group. Kiba was in front of her again and rubbed his still rock hard dick against her cheek.

"Open wide." Kiba said before forcing a ring gag into her mouth, the device making her mouth stay wide open. She didn't even have time to blink before she was getting face fucked by Kiba again.

She felt hands grabbing her arms forcing her to reach out and grab a pair of hard dicks which began forcing her to stroke them. As she was jacking off Sasuke and Suigetsu, Neji pulled on her newly braided ponytails and slammed his cock all the way into her pussy, making her scream onto Kiba's dick even more as Neji drilled into her from behind. Her pussy giving off a wet squelching sound, her plump ass jiggling every time he pounded into it.

Suddenly Neji came; she barely had time to moan as the warm liquid filled her pussy before she found herself bouncing on Naruto's lap. He was pounding her pussy so hard she thought she'd lose consciousness, her big tits bouncing around wildly. Kiba continued fucking her face at light speed, making her gag all over his huge cock. The ring gag made it impossible to swallow so all the spit built up, his thrusts making incredibly obscene noises.

Neji was back quickly enough, this time plunging his cock into her ass, thrusting in and out of her fat ass as fast and hard as he could, giving it a smack each time he pounded into her. All the while Suigetsu and Sasuke continued getting jacked off by her hands.

They continued like this for another ten minutes, thoroughly fucking her stupid. When she felt each and every one of them tense she whimpered. A split second later she was filled and covered with load after load. Kiba's cum forcing her try and swallow the massive flow while Naruto and Neji painted her womb and bowels with their creamy white seed. Suigetsu and Sasuke were last, covering her back and arms in a thick layer of cum.

When they finally stopped they dropped her on the floor, covered and filled with cum, her holes leaking generous amounts of it onto the floor. She panted heavily and began to pray they were finally done having their way with her. When she looked to over her shoulder to get a look at them her hope wash violently dashed, all the color draining from her face.

Standing in front of her were not one, not two, but three of each boy. Their dicks all just as massive and hard as the next. She took the only option she had; she screamed at the top of her lungs as they advanced on her.

XxX

For seven hours straight the boys and their clones fucked her stupid. Fucking her tits, raping her asshole, ravishing her pussy, in every style and position known to man, and ninja alike.

Every time one would cum another would take its place within seconds, sometimes even two in each hole. She lost consciousness a few times. Just to be woken up as her ass and pussy were hammered even harder by their massive cocks. After seven hours they left her lying on her floor, coated in a white glaze of cum, twitching violently from her overexerted muscles, she watched them as they pulled their clothes on. To her surprise each of them went up in a cloud of smoke. She would have gaped in surprise and a small amount of relief if she could move her jaw as she realized the only male left in the room, and the only one that had actually been there all along, was the original Naruto, who was staring down at her, his trademark foxy grin firmly in place on his lips.

"You didn't really think I would share you did you?" Naruto chuckled. "All part of the fun, thanks for the ride Aunt Konan. I'll be sure to stop by a lot more. We can pick up from where we left off." He said cheerfully as he walked out of the front door, humming a jaunty tune as he went, a spring in his step.


End file.
